The Fatal Glitch
August 16, 2018 I found this new game called Roblox from a YouTube ad. It looked fun enough, so I made an account. On this day, I joined. I saw Jailbreak and thought it looked interesting. However, I left quickly after. Some dude was bullying me for being a noob. I looked at Popular and found Welcome to Bloxburg. I tried to play it but it required Robux. I'm not spending money on a game I might not even like. I finally find Build a Boat for Treasure. I liked Roblox, so I buy some Robux. I have fun for the rest of the day. I buy 20 thousand Robux until I have 100 thousand Robux. I decide to buy a Dominus so people stop bullying me. I go into jailbreak and have heaps of fun. It's 3 AM, and so I go to bed after playing 1 more round of Survivor. I didn't mind playing at 3 AM because I knew that wasn't actually bad. August 17, 2018 I played Treelands and then started building farms. But then there was a glitch. My display will go all sorts of weird colors then inverts. There will be a screenshot. Then, my character turns into a black blob with red eyes. Then, out of nowhere, Roblox crashed. With the error message "Glitch in line 12041.". I try playing again and not even 2 seconds after, it does it again. My profile is okay, except for the fact my Dominus vanished. I traced the ID of the Dominus and saw someone got it for -12041 Robux. Their name was ERRORLINE12041. I searched it up with no results. I asked my friends about it and they said it didn't exist. I went to bed hoping it would stop, but deep inside me I was nervous. August 19, 2018 I woke up and had a bad feeling. I went on Roblox and now my other hat is gone. Just, vanished. And that same dude took it too. And one of my friends was off my friends list. He was my best friend. I friend him and he yells at me asking why I unfriended him after all the fun we've had together. I explain the story. He understands. I end up frantically looking how to get my hat back. Then, the Dominus ID is gone. I lost the rest of my Robux, and then my Sparkle Time Fedora and Dominus Praefectus are missing. I e-mailed Roblox, but the E-mail refused to be sent. And you can guess why. Error in line 12041. I end up uninstalling Roblox as I flood my room with a pool of tears. I spent $3500.99 on Roblox just for it all to be gone in a day. September 29, 2018 I skipped Minecon as I thought Minecraft was stupid at the time, and give Roblox another chance. However, the Roblox logo is now black instead of red. And instead of it saying installing Roblox, it says, "Corrupting line 12041.". It installed like normal, but I couldn't play a thing without the error popping up and the colors going weird. I decide it's the final straw. Literally, I took the final pack of plastic straws in my house and built a little bowl for me to cry into. After over-filling the bowl with tears to the point that it's overflowing. I decide to get my hands dirty and decompile roblox.exe. I find line 12041 and repair it. Yet then, now the same thing is happening except it says line 12040. I fix that. Then it's 12039. I about give up and cry some more into my bowl that's already full. Then my dog knocks over its water bowl and it all gets on the floor. It then goes to me because I was crying into a bowl that is now full of water and it knocks it over. Salt water goes all over my computer. I quickly give the dog water, but it's too late for my computer. I go to bed crying more. September 30 I power up my computer. All it says is 12039. I got a new computer, start a new Roblox account, and it never happened again. Category:Roblox Category:Pictures Category:Medium-Short Category:Finished